Who's That Guy?
by jennifier potter
Summary: baised off of twilight and Grease2 is really good but is only starting as a single chapter and will increase as people read it. Not OCC but characters donot match up with families. ExB, AU
1. cast of characters

This is for my new one-shot/ possible story. I really liked the idea of intermingling Grease 2 and Twilight so this is the cast of character in relation to the movie. The first name will be the Grease character and the second will be the Twilight character. Some of my characters do not fit the Twilight but they fit perfectly for Grease characterization. Remember there are no parents in this story, at least none that you meet.

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer and whoever ****wrote Grease 2.**

Stephanie- Bella-- she is the main character and a pink lady.

Michael- Edward-- he is the smart transfer student who wants to woo Bella with a motorcycle.

**Pink Ladies**

Paulette- Jessica-- a pink lady who is single but wants to be with mike; the T-Bird leader.

Sharon- Angela-- smart, pretty but slightly annoying Pink lady who dates louis.

Rhonda- Lauren-- a pain in the butt Pink Lady who keeps wanting a nose job and she dates Goose.

Frenchy- Alice-- an old Pink Lady who is at Rydel as a teacher of a beautition education type class.

**The T-Birds**

Johnny- Mike-- leader of the T-Birds who wants Bella but is still happy with Jessica

Louis- Ben-- a T-Bird who, just like any teenage gut wants to sleep with his girlfriend.

Goose- Tyler-- a crazy, goofball who dates Rhonda

Davey- Eric-- the younger slightly loner of the T-Birds

**School Staff**

Principle McGee- Esme-- The Principle who is an awesone lady

Blanche- Renee-- The crazy secratary who overreacts and always makes you laugh.

Mr. Stuart- Emmett McCarthy-- The substitute teacher who is hit on by Miss Hale

Mr. Spears- Mr. Banner-- the older teacher who has anxiety and takes lots of medications

Miss Mason- Rose Hale-- the teacher at school who hits on Mr McCarthy.

**Others**

Delores (woodchuck)-as herself-- The younger sister of paulette(in the movie) she is a big little part and she is now jessicas sister.

Balmudo- Jacob-- the leader of the opposing motorcycle gang.

**A Quick Synopsis:**

The T-Birds and Pink ladies rule the school with Johnny and Stephanie at the head. Edward is the transfer student form England. stephanie wants to break away fro Johnny but stay in the Pink Ladies. In an attempt to get noticed by the beautiful, wonderous Stephanie, Edward trys to become the "cool rider" she desires.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the story and like the idea. i left my notebook with the chapter in the choir room at school so i cannot update this weekend but it will be up some time this week. Review with any ideas or let me know if there are changes of characters that you think will work better, and no, Edward cannot be changed with Jacob.**


	2. YOU MUST READ!

**Author's Note!**

**Mostly everything is copied from Nollie Marie's author note (sorry! I didn't know how else to say what you already said.) the first paragraph is mine.**

Many of you already are aware of the loss of an amazing author on and I could not believe that there are people so hateful to write horrible things about such a beloved person. I hope that we may all join together to stop this person from further slandering the name of our beloved author, Daddy's Little Cannibal. i literally cried when i read the review of this person and i was so livid that i could not move.

All I ask of you is that you please write to reportabuse at fanfiction dot com and ask for this person's account and all related reviews to be deleted. You have to send it from your email program. It's not within fanfiction. On fanfiction, you can report abuse on the actual reviews by clicking on the orange triangle in the top right-hand corner of the review.

This is not something any fanfiction writer or reader should be subjected to. We are in mourning for a fellow FF writer/reader and no one should be allowed to post something this hurtful and disgusting.

(change all the "dot" listed below to a period to reach the address in your search bar)

_Review posted by __**Don't Flip My Bitch Switch ID # **__1932508 http:// www dot fanfiction dot net/u/1932508/Dont_Flip_My_Bitch_Switch_

_Rejoyce! The wicked bitch is dead._

_How rich! Oh the Irony hahahaha. All those flames about how she should just drop dead and it actually happens. IT ACTUALLY HAPPENS! I can honestly say that May 08, 2009 is the best day of my life. The day this mediocre shit that Stephanie Bell has been posting for years has finally COME TO AN END. Everyone says the best moment of the girls' life is her prom, or her wedding, or her first crib midget. But I STRONGLY disagree. The best moment of THIS girl's life was the moment STEPHANIE BELL WAS HIT BY THAT DRUNK DRIVER AND DIED! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FUCKTACULAR IDEAS BURN IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!_

_P.S. Keep the responses coming. I LOVE THEM_

Please send an email to **reportabuse at fanfiction dot com** and ask for this account and these horrible reviews to be deleted. Even if you don't know Bronze or DLC, please do it anyway. Please think of how her family will feel when they see these horrible messages. They knew their daughter wrote FF and loved to write on this site. They will see it. Think if this was your family or your friend.


End file.
